Plans don't always go the way you thought it would
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gray has a plan to get rid of Juvia. But it goes a little further than he thought. What exactly happened, you have to read to find out?


_**(Gray's POV)**_

"GRAY-SAMA." Juvia yelled. I looked to see Juvia running towards me. I sighed and looked at her. "What is it Juvia?" I asked. She folded her hands and looked at the ground. "Would you like to go out with Juvia for lunch Gray-Sama." She asked. Crap, I don't like Juvia like that what do I tell her, come on Gray think man. I looked around and thought of a plan. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassingly. "Sorry Juvia, but I'm already dating someone." I said. She gasped and glared. "Who is it?" She asked. "I'll bring them to you." I said. I walked over to Natsu and Lucy and they looked at me. "Hey Lucy, can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" I asked. She spit out her drink and looked at me. "What no, I'm already Loke, plus that's rude to just ask someone that." She said and left.

I sighed and sat down. Juvia was waiting for me and I was running out of options. "Damn it." I said. "What's the problem man?" Natsu asked. I groaned, "Juvia asked me out again and I told her I was already dating someone. The thing is I can't find anyone to play the part." I said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

He needs someone to pretend to date him. This is my chance to be close to him without fighting. "Maybe I can help you." I said softly. He looked up at me with shock, "Are you sure, it won't be weird right?" He asked. I shook my head and blushed slightly. "No, its ok if you don't want to." I said. "No, it's ok. I just need her to believe me." He said. I felt kinda crushed when he said that but tried not to show it. He showed me his hand and smiled. "Come on, we have a lovesick girl to stop." He said. I smiled and grabbed his hand and we walked over to Juvia. We stopped in front of her, "Juvia." Gray said. She turned around and her jaw "Gray-Sama, please tell me you are joking with Juvia." She said. "Nope, Natsu is the one I'm dating." He said.

"Prove it to Juvia." She said. We were confused, "What?" I asked. "Prove it to Juvia. Kiss him Gray-sama. If you're dating you should be able to kiss him without any problems." She said. I was blushing like an apple and Gray was nervous. "Fine." Gray said. What, is he really gonna do it? He turned to me and crashed our lips together. The guild all had dropped jaws and I was so shocked. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and was blushing slightly. Holy shit, he actually kissed me. I just hope he did it with love because I really did. Juvia had tears running down her face. "This can't be, how can you love him more than Juvia." She yelled. I blushed at the word love. Does Gray have any feelings for me, maybe even love. "That's my business Juvia." He said. She looked at me with a glare, "This isn't over Natsu-kun." She said. She ran out of the guild and I smiled. I turned around to see Gray was looking at me weirdly.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and crashed our lips together again. I was confused but kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist. He bit my lip which made me gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth which caused me to moan. "Hey, no making out in the guild." Erza said. We immediately pulled away I was blushing like crazy. Gray had a smirk on his face. "Sorry Erza, I couldn't help myself." He said. He looked at me and smirked. "Doesn't matter. And by the way, I never thought you would have the hots for Natsu. This is a big shocked to me." She said.

"Sorry Erza." I said. She smiled, "But if you want to continue I suggest going home in case it gets any farther than a simple make out." She said with a smirk. Gray smirked and took my hand. "Come on let's go." He said. He dragged me out of the guild and I was getting worried. "Gray, what are you doing?" I asked. "Taking you back to my place." He said. I was scared at this point. What was he gonna do to me? "Why?" I asked. "To continue what we started earlier." He said. "Fine, but no further than that. I'm not ready for that." I said. He smiled, "Don't worry I won't." He said.

"Gray, when you kissed me. Did you do because you like me or am I just a play-thing?" I asked seriously. He looked at me with concern. "I do have feelings for you Natsu, I just haven't noticed it." He said. I sighed, "It's just that I don't want you to use me like a toy or a player like Loke was." I said. He sighed and held me close. "Natsu, I won't hurt you like that I promise. Plus, if I even dared Erza would kill me." He said. I chuckled and looked at him. "Good, because others have taken advantage of I and I don't want that to happen to me." I said. "I promise Natsu, that I won't hurt you or you can burn me to a crisp." He said. "I thought it would be more on the lines of melting you." I said. He chuckled, "Well I just hope that neither happens." He said. I hugged him close and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Thank you, Gray." I said.


End file.
